


Dezemberregen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Caring, Cold Weather, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich dieses vierte Adventswochenende so anfühlt wie es soll.</p><p>(Das 21. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders</a> 2014)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/131327.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dezemberregen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tristraine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tristraine).



> Bingo-Prompt: Joker (449. Dusche / Bad)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: h/c (kind of), Friendship/Love  
> Länge: ~ 1.500 Wörter  
> A/N: Für Tristraine, die sich h/c und Beziehungen, die weder/noch sind, gewünscht hat. Ich hoffe, ich habe das einigermaßen getroffen! Ich selbst werde das jedenfalls ebenso wie das Kälte/Wärme-Thema nie leid … (Was allerdings auch Schuld an einer gewissen Wiederholung sein kann *hust*)  
> Geschrieben für den [Tatort-Adventskalender 2014](http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html), das Wichteln bei [deutsch_fandom](http://deutsch_fandom.livejournal.com) und die Bingokarte von [de_bingo](http://de_bingo.livejournal.com).

~*~*~*~

Irgendwann unterwegs hatte er angefangen zu zittern. Das klang so harmlos, aber es hatte etwas Unheimliches, wenn einen der eigene Körper ohne Unterlaß schüttelte, ohne daß man das noch kontrollieren, geschweige denn abstellen konnte. Wenigstens hatte es inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, und auch der eisige Wind hatte sich wieder gelegt. Als er das Haus endlich erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich für einen Moment erschöpft gegen die Tür und schloß erleichtert die Augen. Nur noch die Treppe in den ersten Stock, und dann konnte er raus aus den nassen Sachen und am besten gleich ins Bett, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen. Mit steifen Fingern versuchte er, seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen, was ihm nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen auch gelang. Er suchte nach dem Haustürschlüssel – und stockte, als ihm einfiel, daß er den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung mittags Herbert gegeben hatte, damit der ihm seinen großen Rucksack wieder zurückbringen konnte, den er sich für seine letzte Reise geliehen hatte. Er zerrte die vom Regen ganz schwere und kalte Fußmatte zur Seite, und hoffte … natürlich nicht. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Fluchend kramte er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sein Handy heraus, das sich natürlich nicht auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise wieder aufgeladen hatte. Liebend gerne hätte er Herbert nachts um halb eins aus dem Bett geholt und hierher gescheucht, damit er seinen Schlüssel wiederbekam. Aber selbst wenn er jetzt telefonieren könnte, das würde alles viel zu lange dauern. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Boernes Wohnzimmerfenster und drückte dann entschlossen auf die Klingel. Das war immer noch seine beste Chance, schnell ins Warme zu kommen, auch wenn er sich dann wohl wieder Kommentare über sein Fahrrad anhören müssen würde.

~*~*~*~

Überraschenderweise hatte Boerne nach einem entsetzten „Was ist Ihnen denn passiert?“ seine Geschichte über kaputte Fahrräder, Dezemberregen und unzuverlässige Väter gar nicht weiter kommentiert, sondern ihn in seine, Boernes, Wohnung gescheucht und dazu genötigt, sich ein Bad einzulassen.

„Das ist wirklich nicht –“

„Ah, Ah …“ Boerne hob‘ warnend den Finger. „Keine Widerworte. Sie sehen schon ganz bläulich aus, und das ist der beste Weg, Sie bei einer milden Hypothermie wieder aufzuwärmen. Fangen Sie mit lauwarmem Wasser an und erhöhen Sie die Temperatur nach und nach.“

Damit schloß Boerne die Badezimmertür hinter ihm, und weil auch sein Gehirn augenscheinlich noch etwas tiefgekühlt war, und weil ihm alles, was Wärme versprach, im Moment ungemein verlockend erschien, drehte er das Wasser an und zwängte sich mühsam aus Pulli und Jeans.

~*~*~*~

„Rosenblüten? Ist das das einzige, was Sie im Angebot haben?“

„Es geht hier vor allem um die Wärme, Thiel. Und ein Erkältungsbad, was im Sinne der Prophylaxe noch besser wäre, habe ich leider nicht mehr vorrätig.“ Boernes Stimme klang gedämpft durch die geschlossene Tür. „Die Rosenblüten werden Sie schon nicht umbringen.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, kippte aber ein wenig Badeessenz ins Wasser, bevor er in die Wanne kletterte.

Erst spürte er gar nichts, aber dann breitete sich ein Prickeln wie tausend Nadelstiche im ganzen Körper aus. Dabei war ihm das Wasser gar nicht so warm vorgekommen, es hatte doch nicht mal gedampft. Vermutlich mußte er erst mal auftauen, dachte er und rieb sich die Hände, bis das Prickeln nachließ. Und dann drehte er das heiße Wasser wieder auf, rutschte bis zur Oberkante Unterlippe unter Wasser und seufzte erleichtert, als ihn wohlige Wärme umschloß. Die Kälte, die ihm bis in die Knochen gekrochen war, war nach wenigen Minuten vergessen. Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm und der ganze Ärger dieses Tages, an dem irgendwie alles schief gegangen war, was nur schief gehen konnte, verschwand irgendwo im Hintergrund. Das Geräusch des Überlaufs holte ihn nochmal kurz zurück und er drehte den Hahn zu, aber als er sich wieder im heißen Wasser ausstreckte und die Augen schloß, hatte ihn innerhalb von Sekunden …

Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufschrecken. „Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme klang gedämpft, aber deutlich durch die Tür. „Sind Sie noch da? Oder haben Sie das Bewußtsein verloren und sind unter Wasser gerutscht?“

„Ich hab‘ die Tür nicht abgeschlossen“, rief Thiel noch etwas benommen zurück, bevor ihm klar wurde, daß Boerne das, was er als Beruhigung gemeint hatte, vermutlich als Einladung verstehen würde. Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, öffnete sich schon die Tür und er setzte sich ruckartig auf, wobei einiges an Wasser aus der Wanne schwappte.

„Ich hab‘ Ihnen was Trockenes zum Anziehen geholt“, verkündete Boerne. „Hatten Sie vor, das ganze Bad unter Wasser zu setzen? So war mein Angebot eigentlich nicht gemeint.“

„Was …“ Er zog die Knie näher an den Körper und versuchte, das schwammige Gefühl in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. „Waren Sie etwa in meiner Wohnung? Hab‘ ich Ihnen nicht –“

„Jetzt sehen Sie eher wie ein gekochter Hummer aus“, unterbrach ihn Boerne. „Können Sie aufstehen?“

„Mir ist ein bißchen schwindelig“, murmelte Thiel und legte den Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen ab. Das mit dem Ignorieren klappte nicht wie geplant, mittlerweile fühlte er sich doch reichlich verschwommen.

„Kein Wunder.“ Eine kühle Hand berührte seinen Nacken. „Sie haben es vielleicht ein bißchen übertrieben. Moment …“

Während Thiel angestrengt überlegte, ob er sich besser wieder ausstrecken sollte, bevor ihm schlecht wurde, wuselte Boerne im Bad herum. Und dann zuckte er zusammen, als etwas Kaltes auf seinem Nacken abgelegt wurde, und sein Kopf klärte sich auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise.

„Das sollte helfen. Sie jetzt nochmal kalt abzuduschen hätte zwar den gleichen Effekt, wäre aber kontraproduktiv, wo wir Sie gerade wieder aufgewärmt haben.“

„Mhm …“ brummte Thiel und fragte sich, was das eigentlich für eine Krankheit war bei Ärzten mit diesem _Wir_. Immerhin, das nasse Handtuch erfüllte seinen Zweck, er fühlte sich schon wieder viel besser. Jetzt mußte er nur noch hier raus, und wenn’s nach ihm ging konnte er gleich ins Bett fallen. Er fühlte sich so müde, als ob er auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen?“

Das weckte seine Lebensgeister wieder. „Nein! Haben Sie eigentlich schonmal was von Privatsphäre gehört?“

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an.“ Boerne sah ihn amüsiert an. „Bei mir sind am Ende alle nackt.“

„Tot“, brummte Thiel. „Die sind vor allem tot.“ Diese eine Geschichte damals in Herberts Bad hatte ihm in der Hinsicht gereicht, das mußte er wirklich nicht nochmal haben. Er konnte sich heute noch nicht erklären, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Immerhin hatte er daraus gelernt, daß es im Zweifelsfall besser war, Boerne nicht herauszufordern. Und außerdem – Hilfe brauchte er schon gleich gar nicht. „Ich schaff das schon noch alleine, herzlichen Dank auch.“

„Wenn Sie meinen …“ Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn Sie jetzt vielleicht …“ Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.

Boerne verdrehte die Augen, aber drehte sich auch um und ging, ließ allerdings die Tür einen Spalt offen.

~*~*~*~

In der Tat war er ein bißchen wackelig auf den Beinen gewesen, aber wenn ein Mann es nicht mehr alleine aus seinem Rosenblütenbad schaffte … an der Stelle mußte er unwillkürlich grinsen, weil ihm die ganze Absurdität der Situation bewußt wurde. Und außerdem war er viel zu müde um noch klar zu denken, und mittlerweile kam ihm alles nur noch komisch vor. Wochenenddienst und eine Doppelschicht, weil die Hälfte der Belegschaft krank zuhause lag, das Verbrechen aber dummerweise gesund und munter war. Seine Fahrradkette, die natürlich mitten auf der Strecke reißen mußte, das Handy, das ausgerechnet dann tot war, als er es wirklich einmal gebraucht hätte, Herbert, der aus Prinzip nie das tat, was man ihm sagte, und dazu noch dieser beschissene Regen, der natürlich genau dann einsetzen mußte, als er liegengeblieben war. Er zog als letztes den dicken Pulli, den Boerne ihm hingelegt hatte, über den Kopf und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer, um sich zu bedanken und zu verabschieden.

Boerne sah von dem Buch auf, in dem er gelesen hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Eigentlich wollte er sagen, daß natürlich alles in Ordnung war, schließlich und endlich war er nur in den Regen geraten und nicht krank oder so, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch.

„Kaffee?“

„Tee“, sagte Boerne. „Für Kaffee ist es jetzt vielleicht doch ein bißchen zu spät.“

Eigentlich war er viel zu müde und so ganz genau wußte er auch nicht warum er sich trotzdem auf Boernes Sofa setzte und nach der heißen Tasse griff. Vielleicht, weil dieser Raum mit der Leselampe und den dampfenden Tassen gerade so still und gemütlich wirkte. Oder weil er das Gefühl hatte, daß er nach sechzehn Stunden Arbeit nicht einfach sofort ins Bett fallen konnte. Oder … eigentlich war das warum ja auch egal. Auf dem Tisch flackerten die Kerzen an Boernes Adventskranz ganz leicht und beruhigten sich dann wieder, während er einen Schluck Tee trank. Boerne blätterte um. Und ihm war zum ersten Mal an diesem Wochenende wieder richtig warm. Nicht wie eben im Wasser, eine andere Art von Wärme, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, wieso das anders war.

„Was lesen Sie da?“

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
